Mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones have become omnipresent in society. Voice communications and other data communications such as web browsing can be provided via a cellular telephone network such as the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) network. Moreover, mobile devices typically have a number of built in components for other applications. For example, built in cameras enable still and video images to be captured. Infrared transmitters can be used to transfer data to/from a personal digital assistant (PDA), laptop or point-of-sale terminal. RF transmitters and receivers allow wireless communications over wireless local area networks (WLANs) such as Wi-Fi networks and over personal local area networks, such as Bluetooth networks. Moreover, applications have recently been developed which allow a mobile device to act as a hand held remote control for a television or video game console. Thus, a mobile device can operate in a variety of modes. However, the user has the burden of configuring the mobile device to recognize its current context and operate in the appropriate mode.